


Until Then, My Princess

by Bae_ta



Series: More Than Heroes [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Fantasy, Gen, Good in a can trope, lore based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_ta/pseuds/Bae_ta
Summary: It’s unfortunate the circumstances couldn’t line up as we originally planned but we were still victorious this time around. With my failure at Ascension Peak, I hope this victory will atone any doubt that may have sprouted since then. And as promised, I will send weekly progress reports to keep you posted on Jenos’ unification to House Aico. Until then, my Princess.





	1. Until Then, My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, I don't own a thing.

Princess Lian,

As per your instructions, we have successfully transported Jenos to the underground facility for disciplinary integration. The monk has been placed into a temporary holding cell until our mages can get the celestial containment field up and running. They estimate it to be completed within a matter of days.

It’s unfortunate the circumstances couldn’t line up as we originally planned but we were still victorious this time around. With my failure at Ascension Peak, I hope this victory will atone any doubt that may have sprouted since then. And as promised, I will send weekly progress reports to keep you posted on Jenos’ unification to House Aico. Until then, my Princess.

Khan

 

Progress Report, Week 1

Jenos has proven to be quite troublesome. Within a matter of hours on the first day, he had already broken out of his temporary cell twelve times. We were fortunate the inhibitor worked, at least for the most part, as it was the only thing that kept us in possession of the monk. It seemed to be able to debilitate him for a little while upon activation, but because the window of opportunity was so short, we were forced to use brute strength to return him to confinement. Each. Damn. Time. He continued that little game of cat and mouse for the remainder of the time it took for his permanent cell to be completed. Fortunately, the mages were able to finish with the final adjustments a day ahead of schedule, so now Jenos has a new, eternal cell to call home. I can already inform you that he enjoys it very, very much.

The celestial containment field is truly a work of ingenuity. If you remember the blueprints well, it works perfectly as designed. Jenos is suspended between three crystals, two of which pull his corresponding arms outward as the third sits below to hold him in place. With the inhibitor collar placed around his neck, we are able to control his power within the field. The only adjustments made were to the field’s energy output and the replacement of the crystals within the inhibitor. As a precautionary measure, I’ve also upped security to his chamber and the guards outside. I run frequent check-ups to ensure everything is working flawlessly and for the last four days we have experienced no issues. With Jenos confidently contained, I await your approval to continue with the discussed sessions. Until then, my Princess.

Khan

 

Log Entry #1

Lian tells me she keeps getting asked by the noblemen and women to see Jenos. He was of a great topic before when word got around that he returned, but now it’s nearly insufferable. He is a prisoner of war now, soon to be a weapon of war once I’m through with him. He’s not allowed to have ‘visitors’. Not only that, but this facility isn’t a hub for tourism. It’s supposed to be kept secret. Besides, the only thing they’d end up doing is gawk at him and ask a whole lot of pointless questions. If they so wish to see him, they can wait until he becomes our puppet and watch as he decimates the enemy.

The mages are lucky enough to be working here, though, as they are quite fond of Jenos. They gossip among themselves as they analyze every square inch of his body. It’s a human body for Pete sakes, ascended or not. It’s his power that is truly remarkable. However, I do find his height to be quite humorous. Shortness is apparently a state he can’t rectify at all! I never expected him to be so small; it’s no wonder he levitates so high up from the ground.

I must say though, while the mages were poking and prodding him, one removed his mask. That was a mistake. His eyes are… blinding. It’s like trying to look into the sun, but worse. I would love to keep the thing as a souvenir, but if we are to continue these sessions, we must be able to see. So, the mask stays.

 

Progress Report, Week 2

The treatments aren’t working as flawlessly as we’d had hoped, but I am still making some progress in regards to Jenos’ submission. The first treatment we introduced was electric shock. Using the crystals we excavated near that riverside orc village, Jenos is given a series of shocks should he disobey and continue to disobey my commands. 50,000 volts of electricity are pumped into his body for ten seconds, repeated every minute for five minutes. If he refuses to cooperate, the voltage is increased and the time span of rest is decreased. Any unauthorized remark he makes wins him a shock and further defiance wins him countless more. He has since refrained from struggling against us; it would seem his pride has been hurt.

I’ve continued this treatment daily. It’s amusing, to say the least, watching his body stiffen against the currents, but I remain mindful not to cause any lasting side effects. I still don’t fully believe his claims, as I know you don’t as well, but if they _are_ true, then we have nothing to worry about. Still, I have lessened the time frame from five minutes to three to ‘reward’ him of his obedience. We continue this and we just might make our dreams come true. God or not, he will learn to follow your orders without question, my Princess. I will make sure of it.

Khan

 

Progress Report, Week 3

We have introduced more treatments to persuade our prisoner, but it would seem his ascended body has little to no limits. He bleeds, but any wound is healed after a matter of time. He apparently has no need to breath—other than to speak of course—as our water-based treatments have yielded nothing. Poison affects him for a time, but it does little to subdue him. Our alchemists have taken it upon themselves to come up with some kind of reagent that’ll provide us with some kind of opportunity, but so far only the crystals have given us leeway.

The shock treatment is currently the only method we have for disciplinary action. Due to this, I would make a request that more crystals be sent to further our progress. I apologize for this setback, my Princess. I will work to ensure this issue is taken care of.

Khan

 

Log Entry #2

Jenos is mocking me. My efforts in disciplining him haven’t been very successful. Just recently, I used his stomach as my own personal punching bag to let out some grief and the only thing he replied to me was some cryptic nonsense about the wind and a mountain not bowing to it. I punched him in the face and asked if that felt like wind to him. He didn’t respond. Good.

He’s resilient, though, I’ll give him that. It will be useful in the future, but how to break it? I’ve considered looking into contacting some priests to see if they have any additional information regarding this so-called god, but as I have already informed Princess Lian, I’ll just have to stick with magic and rely on the crystals to get the results I need. Besides, I enjoy watching him writhe against the currents of electricity. He can only bite his tongue for so long and I yearn for the day that he finally screams.

 

Progress Report, Week 4

I first wish to thank you for approval of our efforts here, my Princess. Your leadership will surely help this Realm find peace once again.

We have received the shipment of crystals sent and are using them to make some adjustments to the celestial containment field. I have also received your letter regarding Magister Karne’s proposal and I must say that I agree with you one hundred percent. No amount of money or crystals will persuade us to give Jenos over to him, not with the kind of power he holds. We are all a part of the Magistrate, yes, but House Aico has lay claim to him and won him honorably. We will do as we please and with you as our Princess, your word is above Magister Karnes’. In the end, this will benefit the Magistrate too; they’ll just have to watch on the sidelines as we take care of business with the Resistance.

In regards to our progress, I regret to inform you there hasn’t been improvement. The monk has yet to properly respond to my commands and now he refrains to speak even after withstanding hundreds upon thousands of volts. If anything, he has quite the endurance, a skill that will be of great use to us in the future.

With the recent supply of crystals, we can further his special treatment to finally yield results. I will notify you of any change. Until then, my Princess.

 Khan

 

Progress Report, Week 5

I wish to send you our scribe’s recording of Jenos’ most recent session. Attached are the papers. If I may ask, please read to the end with patience. I apologize ahead of time.

_Week 5.3, 07:18_

_Mages standing by._

_Guards standing by._

_The Primus stands before the monk. He addresses the monk, “You have been quiet recently. Is there something wrong or are you being defiant again?”_

_The monk does not respond._

_The Primus addresses the monk again, “You remember our procedure in disobedience, don’t you? Speak when spoken to; I, your master, commands you.”_

_The monk does not respond._

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Induce the shock treatment. Set it to a higher level.”_

_The operator begins the procedure._

_55,000 volts are set, treatment is induced._

_15 seconds of shock._

_45 seconds of rest._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “I, Khan, Primus of House Aico, am your master now. **Reply** : **Yes** **Master**.”_

_The monk does not respond._

_15 seconds of shock._

_40 seconds of rest._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “Princess Lian is your queen now. You will address her as ‘your Highness’ and kneel before her when she is present. **Reply: Yes Master**.”_

_The monk does not respond. No change in facial features._

_15 seconds of shock._

_35 seconds of rest._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “You make this hard on yourself. House Aico holds authority over you now and you will answer to our every beck and call. **Reply: Yes Master.** ”_

_The monk does not respond._

_15 seconds of shock._

_30 seconds of rest._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “Your allegiance is to the Magistrate now and you will bring us victory over the Resistance. Their members are your enemies. **Reply: Yes Master**.”_

_The monk does not respond._

_15 seconds of shock._

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Turn it to a higher setting.”_

_The operator hesitates, “But sir, that could be dangerous.”_

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Do as I say and increase the voltage.”_

_The operator adjusts the voltage._

_15 seconds of shock._

_The monk clenches his teeth and moans against the stress._

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Set it to 30 seconds.”_

_30 seconds of shock on top of the previous 15._

_The monk pulls against his bonds but does not speak._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Is it uncomfortable? Are you finally going to do as I say or are you going to continue to resist your master?”_

_The monk does not respond._

_30 seconds of shock._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “I am your master! **Reply: Yes Master.** ”_

_The monk addresses the Primus, “You will… never… be worthy… of such a title.”_

_The Primus addresses the monk, “I did not command you to speak your mind. You will obey me or suffer the consequences.”_

_30 seconds of shock._

_The monk moans against the treatment._

_One of the mages addresses the Primus, “Sir, his heart rate is irregular.”_

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Let him rest.”_

_The current is broken. The Primus approaches the monk._

_He addresses the monk, “I am a very patient man, Jenos. We can do this for as long as we need to. I have the power to free you from this torment, all you need to do is yield.”_

_The monk addresses the Primus, “You would have no power unless it was gifted to you from above. Your patience is wasted.”_

_The Primus punches the monk in the stomach. The monk grunts._

_He addresses the monk, “We’ll see about that.”_

_The Primus motions to the operator. The operator increases the levels._

_30 seconds of shock._

_The monk screams in protest._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “Yield to your master.”_

_The monk does not yield._

_30 seconds of shock._

_The Primus addresses the monk, “Yield to your master!”_

_The monk does not yield._

_30 seconds of shock._

_The operator addresses the Primus, “My Primus, we’re going to kill him if we don’t break the current.”_

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Keep it going.”_

_The monk addresses the room, “My… power… shall never… be yours. You are… too weak.”_

_The Primus addressing the monk, “If that is so, then how am I here and you there? Answer me that; reply to your master!”_

_The monk struggles under the stress, but he does not respond._

_The Primus addresses the monk again, “Yield to me, Jenos. Obey my commands and end your suffering!”_

_30 seconds of shock._

_One of the mages addresses the Primus, “My Primus, we will lose him.”_

_The Primus addresses the operator, “Hold it there. If he is a god, then it won’t matter. Or will it, Jenos? Bow to me and save yourself or continue and perish under our hands. The choice is yours. Let’s see where your weakness lies, shall we?”_

_The monk’s eyes are glowing. He addresses the room… but his mouth is unmoving. There is a blue radiance about him… it is growing…_

**_“So be it._ ** **”**

_The light is too bright. It bursts forward, engulfing the room. Everyone has shielded their eyes, some have fallen to the floor._

_It fades. The crystals have ceased working. The monk has fallen silent; he does not move._

_The Primus turns around in question and addresses the room, “What happened?”_

_The mages rush forward to examine the monk. His cape has falling still, his hair no longer sways. The glow about him has vanished._

_One of the mages responds, “He is dead…”_

_The Primus has ordered to cease recording._

As you have read, our latest session has seen the demise of Jenos, or at least that was what we were led to believe. We moved his body to an examination table where our mages discovered something odd. After hours of his presumed death, his body was still warm. Within that time, he should have been as cold and stiff as a rock, but he was not. After a few days where signs of decay would appear, there were none. The mages describe it as some kind of suspended animation. We haven’t seen anything like this before. It’s like he’s asleep, frozen in time.

It would appear that his claims of godhood may have been correct after all, but I leave that final decision up to you, my Princess. I will keep him on the table with 24/7 observation and security. If there are any changes, I will send word to you immediately. Until then, my Princess.

Khan

 

Log Entry #3

Princess Lian has been of great understanding toward our sessions and the most recent session with Jenos. In her letter, she describes our findings as a shocking, yet delightful, discovery. With him being a god—and in our custody—this message alone has brought exponential power and respect to the House.

As of late, I have found myself constantly wandering to Jenos’ room day and night. Whether consciously or subconsciously doing so, I take it as my paranoia getting the better of me. Regardless, I use the time I have now listing off the security protocols to ensure everything is as it should be. Although I’d much rather see him squirm, seeing him lying there on the table, helpless, is just as rewarding.

 

Log Entry #4

I have received a letter from Princess Lian stating that one of our spies detected enemy movement coming upon the Ruby Throne. The rebels are apparently trying to attack in order to free Jenos. Fools. Not only are they waging war against a force they cannot take, but Jenos isn’t even held at the royal throne. They’ll find nothing there but death, Lian will see to that. However, due to this, security dictates that we cease all communication until further notice. I am to await my Princess’ word of her victory before any and all communication is resumed. Not that much has happened, Jenos is still dead—or asleep as the mages like to call it. All I have to do here is maintain the place. It’s dreadfully boring.

 

Log Entry #5

I couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched nearly all day. My boredom must have really gotten to me, though, for not long after my evening dinner I swear I saw Jenos floating in the doorway from the corner of my vision, but when I looked no one was there. I went down to his room to ensure he was still there and the guards informed me his body still slept. I must entertain myself somehow before these _hallucinations_ become a problem. I do not wish to worry my men.

 

Log Entry #6

It feels good having free time to spar with a couple dozen of my guards. A good training session for them and nice exercise for myself. It’s no wonder I thrive in the heat of battle, the thrill is so energizing; especially against a worthy opponent. I must say, it has been helping me keep my sanity around here. I do my routine patrols and check-ins on our sleeping god every once in a while, but the real excitement comes from bashing a few of my guards’ heads in. It’s a shame Jenos is missing out. I wonder how long it’ll be before he wakes? Is there a time limit? Do certain conditions have to be met before revival? According to my mages, he’s in perfect health. Well, as healthy as one can be when ‘dead’.

 

Log Entry #7

It’s been nearly a week and still no word from my Princess. I do not fear for her, she is entirely capable of handling the rebels, but I wish I knew what was going on. She’s out there fighting the good fight and I’m stuck here with guard duty. It’s mundane. Guarding Lian is an entirely different story than maintaining an underground facility with a sleeping god contained within that I can’t torture or beat up. I’m about ready to…

…

I just saw him again. Just now, I saw him in my peripheral. He was over by the bookshelves. I am not going insane.

…

He is still sleeping on the table, gods, what is this?! Is this real? How is this happening?

 

Log Entry #8

I had a dream last night. Nothing I ever experienced before. It woke me feeling like a different person.

In my dream, Jenos pulled my conscious mind into his own and there I could see and feel that of which he did. The shock treatment: I could feel the energy surging through his body, but even as his muscles spazzed and twitched, all the ways he could escape were calmly listed off inside his mind. Ten this way, ten that way, contingency upon contingency should the infinite of possibilities play out…

Such a possibility he chose to show was how the inhibitor collar would become too weak to stand the everlasting onslaught of his power. With it gone, the containment field was then compromised and destined for destruction. The crystals were like sandbags against a flood. They kept the water at bay, but only for a certain height. As soon as the water level rose higher than that height, it merely flowed over.

He’s taunting me. We _have_ access to stronger crystals, but I cannot contact my Princess lest we risk the rebels intercepting the messages! He would only warn me of this if he believed we could do nothing to stop it. And as per his usual attitude upon such situations, my assumption of this is probably correct. Well, he can play this game if he likes. He’s only going to assist in his own demise. House Aico doesn’t give up that easily, and neither do I.

 

Log Entry #9

It’s been a few days since I’ve slept. After that dream, I haven’t been able to rest. I’ve been working with the guards to ensure all possible exits are secured and have since returned Jenos to the celestial containment field. His chamber is now heavily guarded inside and out with mages on standby.

I’ve been looking into other methods on how to keep him contained. Even if that dream is but a gibe, a contingency plan isn’t out of the question. There must be something else we can use! Magic is vast and comes in all shapes and sizes. But all these dumb tomes just state the obvious, _a god’s power is of no match for a mortal…_ blah, blah, blah. I need results, not repeated garbage! If a god’s power is no match, then how is it that we captured Jenos? These things are worthless; a scholar’s work is not a job for me. I’ll send one of the mages to peer through these tomes, I’m sure they’ll enjoy it more than I.

 

Log Entry #10

I keep seeing him at random moments throughout the days. Earlier today while I was talking with one of my guards, I caught him slipping by down the hall and made a mad dash toward him as he rounded the corner. Much to my surprise, just as I thought I had him he was gone. I checked his chamber again and, as before, he was still sleeping.

These aren’t hallucinations, they are too vivid and detailed for it to be so. I saw him, I just don’t understand why I am the only one.

 

Log Entry #11

Astral projection. That’s how he’s doing it. I was speaking with one of my mages about this whole matter and she told me it sounded like Jenos was willfully projecting his astral form, or spirit, outside of his body. It was a common practice for monks of old times to meditate on this technique in order to obtain enlightenment. And with Jenos technically dead, it would seem that it’s fairly easy for him to wander about untested; that or he has rightfully mastered the art—most likely the later. But that doesn’t explain why _I_ am the only one able to see him. Could it be that Jenos has just willed it to be so? Or is this another taunt of his? I asked my mage if throwing a few punches to his physical body would have any effect on his spiritual form, but she said it most likely would not. Dammit.

 

Log Entry #12

I had a momentarily lapse in consciousness today, scaring my guards and mages. The insomnia is getting to me. More and more I see a blue light in my peripheral blink into existence and disappear just as quickly. I haven’t seen Jenos himself as much anymore, but I keep getting this feeling that someone is constantly behind me.

Something keeps gnawing at me in the back of my mind. Sometimes, I feel myself getting pulled; not myself as in my body, but… _me_ as in my consciousness. As if someone is trying to pull me away into sleep. Jenos…? What are you doing? I feel so tired… there has to be a way of fighting this.

 

Log Entry #13

My mage, the previous one who told me about the astral projection, has been working with me on figuring out what’s been going on. She used to be a priestess when she was younger, which would explain her adept knowledge in these spiritual matters. She says that Jenos may be trying to establish a telepathic link with me in order to communicate, but because of my _disdain_ for him, I am blocking it. Thus, is the reason for my insomnia. She suggests that I fall asleep in order for the link to connect and from there, receive the message Jenos is trying to send. Of course, she’ll be there to monitor me, but doing this feels like giving in to the mortal god’s desires…

But perhaps this way, since I’ll be doing this willing by my own choice… I’ve denied him of what he wants up until now. I guess he’s _earned_ my attention just this once.

 

Log Entry #14

My hands are still shaking…

I’ve dismissed my mage as soon as I woke, I want to write this down as quickly as possible before I forget anything.

I laid my head down to sleep and fell into the peace as soon as it hit me. And as soon as it hit me, there Jenos was: ethereal in all his celestial wonder. He lifted me up from my body and pulled me along with him to his chamber where his body rested. There he let me go, sent adrift toward his unconscious form.

I watched as from behind the containment field darkness grew, reaching out and consuming everything. It climbed the walls, snaked across the floor, enveloped the lights. Everyone in the room began to fade; my guards, my mages, all slowly disappearing as if drawings being erased.

It was a struggle to turn around, gravity was unlike anything I have ever felt. Jenos was gone from sight, but I could still feel his presence. The darkness engulfed everything and I was left there alone amidst the emptiness; sightless.

It was cold, an all-encompassing freeze. I could not breathe nor could I hear anything but my own heart beating faster and faster within my chest. I couldn’t move, couldn’t will myself to for there was nothing to grab onto, nothing to fall to, rise to, to push off of…

 _Nothing_! That was what I felt, absolutely nothing. No air, no light, no sound, I couldn’t even feel myself. There was _nothing_.

 ** _“_** **This is the _void.”_** I heard him say in a loud, booming voice. I tried covering my ears, but by then even my hands began to disappear.

Suddenly, stars twinkled into existence before me and formed a constellation: a scorpion.

 ** _“You demand that I bow to you and call you master… but I ask you. Can you will yourself to move? To speak? Can you even see?”_** Of course, I couldn’t answer him, but he knew his questions were rhetorical.

**_“The Void is too powerful for you to handle, too powerful for anyone to handle. So now I ask you this…_ **

Behind the constellation came forth more stars…

**_Why should I call YOU master, when you can’t conquer that which I already have?”_ **

Together they waved the scorpion away, it disappeared like dust in the wind. Those same stars reached out and encompassed the void, forming a being: a great light of which I could not look into lest I blinded myself.

Jenos. His eyes peered down at me and through that gaze, I felt the **power** of the _universe_. It was… unexplainable. Unimaginable. It was incredible.

And as he waved off the scorpion, so too did he me and off I was thrown through the cosmos traveling so fast I could only see them as streaks of light. And from the stars, down I came upon this Realm and back into my body; jerking awake from the force of reconnecting with my physical self.

I scared my mage half to death as I nearly fell into her on the way to the floor. She called out to me multiple times, but I could barely hear her. My mind reeled to gather itself. My body was numb; _I_ was numb.

Even now, I am still numb.

 

Log Entry #15

Princess Lian has sent word of her success against the Paladins. They put up a good fight, but the end results favored the Magistrate. Communication can now be reestablished and progress reports can resume.

I don’t know where to start. I don’t know how to sum up what has transpired in the last week or so. If anything, I’ll just send her my Log entries and let her read them; attach a note that explains why—not that they’re not self-explanatory.

Jenos is still asleep. There’s not much else to report. I still feel… off. That’s all I can say. I’m tired; I’m going to bed.

 

Log Entry #16

Lian has gotten back to me rather quickly. She, along with a guest, will be traveling here to aid me in continuing with our plans. Judging from her letter, she seems ecstatic about all that has happened. The extent of Jenos’ power is far beyond that which any of us could have foreseen. It’s no wonder the Resistance is so eager to get him back.

In regards to the _guest_ she mentioned… it is Karne. Apparently, Karne had arrived just before the Paladins decided to lay siege to the Ruby Throne and with his men, they fought them off together. However, Lian tells me his arrival was only a coincidence to the events, one that worked out in his favor. He came asking for Jenos, another proposition, and now that we owe him my Princess has little choice but to invite him to the facility to carry out his plan. Perfect.

I don’t know what his plans are, but if that dream taught me anything, it’s that nothing in this Realm will hold Jenos. Whatever loophole Karne thinks he’s found, I can already assure him it won’t work. That being said, it’s only a matter of time before Jenos breaks free. Although the ‘when’ eludes me, it is the ‘how’ that, I must admit, I fear the most.


	2. Until Then, My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, Khan.” Jenos greeted from behind. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he subconsciously balled his fists. He whipped around with unmatched speed of a man his size, his gun poised straight at Jenos’ face in a heartbeat.  
> “Jenos.” He announced with much contempt. “If you wished to fight, you should have returned to your body.” He scorned. “Such a coward for you to stay up here where you feel safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

They had seen the ships arriving on the coast.

_“Hey, Jenos…”_

_“Yes, Buck?”_

They didn’t know there were more of them inland.

_“So, can you see the future and stuff?_

Valera ordered a retreat.

_Like, do you know everything that’s going to happen?”_

_“Not entirely._

They didn’t see the traps.

_The stars may depict events to come, but the details are obscured to me._

There was a loud noise; he was falling.

_Most of these instances are fixed points in time.”_

Tyra was running; there was gunfire.

_“ **Fixed points**?_

His eyes peeled to find Buck reaching out to him.

_What does that mean?”_

_“It means they cannot be **changed**.”_

Khan stood over top of him; the others were chased away.

_“No matter what?”_

He smiled down at him and whispered in his ear.

_“ **No matter what.** ”_

* * *

 

The room was filled with the hollow echo of the low-humming crystals. Soldiers lined nearly every inch of the walls inside as mages and scientists fiddled with their spells and crystal-powered devices that monitored their prisoner held in the center circle.

Jenos’ head hung low as the crystals kept him in place. The light that had once illuminated off of him was gone, the eyeholes of his mask dark. His cape rested still against his back, as did his hair, and the celestial patterns that once glowed were dim and barely visible.

Standing before the captive was Khan, his hands tucked behind his back as he analyzed the monk’s form in thought. Still he slept with no sign or sense of his otherworldly presence. And although Khan’s eyes were stern, his mind wondered to search for answers he feared deep down he couldn’t possibly find. But that fear was glazed over with pride and confidence. Impossible was not a word he wanted to use for describing the enemy before him and it was a word he refused to believe was true.

Jenos could sense his stress. Unbeknownst to them all, he stood behind the Primus; his spirit floating freely within a cool aura as he watched the man in defense. He wanted him to sleep, to warn him of the events to come, but Khan was a stubborn man and he continued to reject the pull. He would deny Jenos everything and anything he could.

The Ascended lifted his palm to allow stars to form a ball within his hand before bringing it back to hold close to his chest. Reading each star as they spoke in whispers of the outside world, he turned to look at his rival once more. Time was running out, but something was amiss. Khan would have to wait.

A light flashed across the surface of the crystal on said general’s gauntlet, calling his attention away from the sleeping god before him. His eyebrows furrowed in question before proceeding to make his leave to a more private setting.

“Keep a close eye on him.” He ordered. Jenos watched him leave but did not follow. His head turned to the mages and scientists at the console as they whispered amongst themselves. They exchanged worries and fears of their Primus’ health, but he paid them no mind further.

Jenos turned from them and closed his eyes. Finding the room no longer needing of his presence, he faded away into his mind, to the deep expanse of the void and all of the stars glittering within. It was here where he truly felt at peace; a state of mind his follower, Buck, did not have at the moment. He looked down at the stars in his hand. They spoke of his fears, his heavy heart that was weighing him down. His mind was calling out to him.

“I hear you, Buck. I am here, I am listening.” He responded, establishing a link between him and his follower.

“Jenos…?” Buck first whispered. “Jenos! You’re… okay?” Relief was clearly evident in his voice.

He hummed in confirmation, “But it would seem I am faring better than you.”

“I haven’t been able to contact you for weeks!” Buck told him, “I thought… they did something terrible to you.”

“A distraction from my end, my apologies,” Jenos informed him. “I will admit, Khan has been… relentless in his goals, but as you can hear, I am alright.” ~~~~

“I’m so sorry this happened.”

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

“But this is my fault. If I hadn’t been so selfish in wanting you to come—”

“I became involved in this war the moment House Aico led a siege on my mountain.” He corrected, “Though I did not return to fight on behalf of you and your friends, I made my choice, Buck. That choice was mine, not yours.”

“But—”

“What has happened, happened; you cannot change the past. You and the Paladins are my friends, I am grateful for your assistance.”

“If only we could get you out of there…”

“Have faith. Valera is a good leader; her heart is in the right place. But you need to be patient just a little while longer. What you have done for me has allowed my escape to come to fruition. I will return to you and the Paladins again soon enough.”

“You mean, you found a way out? How? I don’t care about the details, but do you need help? Tell us where you are, we can help.” Buck urged, but Jenos simply remained silent. “Jenos?”

“You are not to come here.” He finally responded.

“But we can—”

“I need you to deliver a message to Valera.”

“But Jenos—”

“Buck, I need you to do this for me. Can I entrust this to you?”

“…Yeah.” He said in defeat, but his confidence did not wane. Arguing with a god was impossible, but he knew he meant well. “Yeah, you can trust me.”

The celestial god brought up an image of the planet before him. He waved his hand to spin it on its axis until the surface revealed that which he sought. A star was placed to highlight the point of interest and Jenos sent the image through the telepathic link.

“Retreat to here and wait. I will find you when all is said and done.”

“I don’t understand… what’s there?”

“I must go now.”

“Wait! Tell me what’s going on! They haven’t hurt you, have they?”

“We will meet again soon, Buck. You have my word.”

“… don’t go.”

“Buck…” Jenos could feel his sigh, “You need to have faith in me. You need to trust me on this. I **will** return. You must have patience.”

Buck still didn’t like ending it so soon, but he smiled regardless because he believed in what he said. “Until then?”

A small smile formed across his lips as well, “Until then, my friend.”

Buck’s mind faded away as did the image of the planet, leaving Jenos to be alone with the stars once more.

* * *

 

Khan closed the door to his study and proceeded to the center of the room. With his arm in front of him, he knelt down as an image began to appear through the haze of magic. He bowed to Lian in respect.

“My Princess, I did not expect this call. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We’ve spotted Paladins on the outskirts of our borders and had to delay the carriage. If we go now, those rebels will surely try to follow us and the last thing I need is them finding the facility. They know we aren’t keeping the monk on our grounds, but that’s all they will know. For now, we’ll communicate with the crystals, but I want you to continue to log those progress reports so that we have them on record.”

“Of course, my Princess. My apologies for this situation.”

“It’s fine, I can handle it.” She replied with a wave of his hand. “Karne isn’t helping all that much though. He’s become insufferable. I don’t mind his obsession all that much, it’s his habit of stepping over my command that’s pissing me off. He may be the Magister, but this is _my_ land and _my_ people. He can go play commander someplace else.”

“I couldn’t agree more. I wish I could be there with you to end those rebel scum.”

“As soon as we have Jenos working with us, we won’t have to worry about that. But, I can only imagine this post of yours has become dull.”

“I digress. Nothing I can’t handle.” He reassured her in all honesty.

“So, what is the word on Jenos? Anything yet?” Lian asked, flipping her hair out of her face.

“He still sleeps. Nothing has changed since my last report.”

“That’s unfortunate.” She sighed, looking off to the side in thought. “No matter, he can wait until Karne and I arrive. Karne says he’s got a plan, pfft as if it’ll yield the results we need.”

“A plan, Lian?”

“Don’t worry about it yet. You keep your eye on that monk. Any kind of movement, you notify me right away. Karne believes Jenos is more powerful in his spiritual form than when he is corporeal.”

“Understood. He will not get the best of me. I promise you, Jenos will learn to serve you unconditionally or face the consequences.”

She nodded in affirmation before her image disappeared from view. Khan returned to his two feet just as there was a knock from the door.

“What now.” He grumbled to himself. Upon opening it, he found one of his mages: the priestess.

“I am sorry if I am disturbing you, my Primus. I heard talking earlier so I hope I’m not interrupting.” She announced humbly as she saluted him in the doorway.

“No, you’re fine. Come in.” He motioned for her to enter, closing the door after she did.

“I have those books you requested me to fetch,” she said with the pile of them in her arms, “however, I don’t understand what they’re entirely for. None of these tomes have anything about Jenos.”

Khan took them from her and examined the last one closely upon peeking at its title, “I don’t expect them to. I just need to extend my research; you understand.” He said, returning to his desk as he sat them there.

“If I may?” Khan looked to her in question, “we still have some of the scrolls we retrieved from Ascension Peak. They’ll have something about him, perhaps what you’re looking for?”

“I checked those already, they only talk about how _amazing_ he is.” He informed, rolling his eyes.

The mage chuckled, “That’s to be expected.”

“What I’m looking for is some kind of spell or artifact; a weapon, a crystal—doesn’t matter, something to give me leverage.”

“So, now we’re looking into the other gods?”

“If anybody could test a god, it would be another god would it not? Gods have temples, they have followers with blessed enchantments, relics—there has to be something we can use.”

“It’s a very logical path to take, sir, but may I add that not all the gods are… trustworthy. Some of them would much rather see you inside-out than to offer help, even if compensated accordingly.”

“Which is why I’m not walking to every temple I find to pray. Fast, easy,” he held up one of the tomes, “and saves me from a whole lot of nonsense.” He proceeded around his desk to his chair. The mage hummed in agreement.

“I guess I may take my leave then?”

“Yes, you’re excused.” He replied as he sat down. She offered a respectful bow before taking her leave, closing the door quietly behind her.

Khan pushed the other tomes off to the side as he examined the one in his hand. _Gods of the Realm_ the book was titled, an old copy of some pilgrim’s work long ago.

“Let’s see here.” He began as he flipped through the pages, [*] “God of the sky, Mistress of Love and Happiness, Goddess of War—that one might be of use…

God of Nature, the Eternal Pyre, Mother of Sorrow and Revenge, God of Ice, God of—what? Really? That’s what your attunement is—that’s… that’s pathetic.” Khan shook his head as he flipped the page. He placed his hand on his jaw to rest his head as he continued his research. Another page was flipped, his eyes half-lidded in disinterest.

Hours passed before the first book was closed. Sleep pricked the corners of his eyes, but his body was still full of energy. He examined the next one, digging into its pages detailing magic of every form. A section was found discussing the extent of magic, one of the greatest limits being on the cosmic scale. Most of it was all in theory as no one had accomplished such feats.

 _No one?_ Khan thought, _when was this book created? Did they not know of Jenos or was this before his time?_

The heaviness on his eyes made him look away to rub them. A yawn escaped him and he shook his head from the sudden fatigue. He bookmarked the page and closed the book, standing from his chair to find a more comfortable one.

Sleep was not something he wanted, not so long as Jenos continued to pull on his mind, an invitation to lead him on another cosmic journey. No. He wasn’t going to let him get another chance to do as he pleased, but his eyes were beginning to hurt. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep them open. Another yawn came out and he found his head flopping back against the couch. His eyes closed, but he told himself that’s all that’ll happen. A few minutes with his eyes closed, that’s it. That’s all he needed.

He listened to the faint hum of the crystals lighting the room. There were footsteps walking pass the door, his guards most likely on their pratol. His mind wandered to the celestial chamber. He didn’t notice the sounds around him beginning to fade. His consciousness began to drifted off…

Everything was quiet now. A little too quiet.

His eye shot open as he bolted upward. Darkness was all that met him. That and the infinite number of stars throughout it all. He cursed himself.

“Hello, Khan.” Jenos greeted from behind. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he subconsciously balled his fists. He whipped around with unmatched speed of a man his size, his gun poised straight at Jenos’ face in a heartbeat. And although he had no idea where his gun came from—for it was not with him in the study—he stood fast to his gut and prepared himself for a fight.

Much to his surprise, Jenos was not as contained as he would have liked to see. He wasn’t wearing his inhibitor, his limbs weren’t constrained, as he didn’t seem the least bit worse for wear. He simply floated before him with those stars in his hand. It was all unfortunate.

“Jenos.” He announced with much contempt. “If you wished to fight, you should have returned to your body.” He scorned. “Such a coward for you to stay up here where you _feel safe_.”

“I did not bring you here to fight, Khan. I simply have a message for you.”

“I will not hear a word you have to say, take me back or fight! Your choice!”

“Stay your hand.” Jenos replied, now firmer than before. “Your weapon doesn’t work here. A wishful thought on your end, but this is my mind. We are here to talk.”

Khan tested that statement by pulling the trigger a few times, but with nothing more happening, he begrudgingly lowered his arm. Jenos accepted this time to begin.

“Hear me and listen well, for what I have to say will determine the fate of your people.”

Khan’s head turned ever so slightly, “What does my _people_ have to do with any of this?” He asked, emphasizing his words as suspicion and anger began to settle in his stomach.

“As I have told you upon our first meeting, you bring war to my doorstep, I bring destruction to yours.” Jenos paused for a bit, waiting for his ‘friend’ to say something in return, but Khan just remained glaring at him. He glanced up into the void to allow his memory to flash into view. The change caught Khan off guard and he jerked his head to examine either side. He turned around to watch the future unfold before him.

“Just as the stars have foretold,” Jenos said as the events played out. “Within a few days, House Aico will be destroyed. The Ruby Throne will crumble, your towns will burn, and your people will suffer from the fate you left them with for your reckless and foolish decision to trifle with me and the Tau-Kor.” He allowed Khan to take in all that he saw.

“This fate can be avoided, however, by your choice and yours alone.” He didn’t need to see his face to see the seething rage, “Release me from my bonds and I may stop this from happening. Deny me this and your people will pay the price.”

Silence followed for a moment afterwards before Khan returned his sights back to Jenos, “You **_dare_** threaten House Aico?! All of this for _revenge_?”

“I am not the Pyre, Khan. I do not seek revenge; I keep my word and I warned you.”

“Your warnings are meaningless to me if you hide away like a _coward_. Speak to me face to face like a true _man_ and then we’ll see if you’re capable of the promises you make.” Khan rebutted, his voice dripping with hatred.

“My spirit is no different than my corporeal form. I am who I am, now as you see me as well as my body that rests within your cage—”

“And it will continue to stay there!” Khan growled out. “I will **never** free you, Jenos! Do you hear me?! You belong to _me_ now. You, the stars,” He extended his arms to gesture to everything around him, “the power of the universe is _mine_!”

Jenos narrowed his eyes behind his mask, “Of all that I have shown you, still you learn nothing?”

“What you’ve shown me is the might of your power.” Khan pointed his finger at him and circled around, sizing him up. “A power that will one day belong to the Magistrate.” He now said with glee. “A power you will submit to me in due time.”

“My power will not be yours to command.”

“Not yet. But by the time I’m done with you, you will be an obedient dog on a leash too broken to fight back.” He chuckled, “We’ve turned a dumb rock monster into our puppet, we’re just moving up the list now.”

“Don’t test the cosmos, Khan. That is my final warning.”

“Then let this be _my_ final warning. House Aico will not fall to the likes of you or anyone else! Mark my words Jenos, I **will** break you! I will rip out your tongue! I’ll beat you with your own flayed skin! I will kill you again and again until you learn to bow before your master!”

Jenos shook his head, “You may try to break my body, but you will never break my spirit.” he replied before lifting his hand. This gesture Khan recognized and immediately he rushed forward to grab him. His hand touched nothing but light as he fazed through and landed on the ground behind him.

“Jenos!” He shouted.

“We are done here.” Jenos proclaimed right before waving his hand.

“We are not done unless I say so—!” He tried to retort, but he was returned to the Realm before the words were finished.

He snapped to attention, bolting up from his chair and onto his feet in no time flat. His breathes came in quick as his rage boiled inside of him. And with a violent scream, he stormed over to his desk and swept his hand across its surface, the books flying against the wall and onto the floor. He tipped over his chair and shoved his desk from its spot with a roar. Some of the drawers had swung open.

Seconds passed before his heavy breathes became tamed and his sinister glare wandered down to the open doors. A knife laid within the top drawer.

He took it with purpose and made his way down to the celestial containment field. The door to the chamber was nearly slammed open, the sudden entrance of his startling his mages that worked at the controls.

“My Primus, what is wrong?” One of them asked, but Khan just continued past them with knife in hand. He said nothing as he walked straight up to Jenos’ sleeping form and grabbed his jaw to lift up his head and open his mouth.

“What are you doing?” The mage persisted, fearful of the atmosphere Khan was giving off. He never turned around as he growled in response.

“I’m keeping my word.”

* * *

 

The clearing was quiet and untouched. Birds sang within the trees surrounding the cliff side as the wind rustled the branches and disturbed the still grass. The clouds moved overhead, blocking parts of the sun’s rays only to reveal its full brightness once passed. A wood pecker hammered against a tree, its echo traveling across the valley the cliff side offered in full view. It was truly peaceful, a sign Tyra wanted to see.

She made one final check of the area before doubling back, keeping low within the brush just out of pure habit. She returned to a large boulder of which kept hidden behind it was her team. Valera gave her a look and Tyra answered to the silent question.

“It’s all clear.”

“You couldn’t find him?” she asked another.

“I couldn’t find anyone.”

They appeared from the brush and into the clearing with Valera walking over to the edge to peer out at the view.

“So now what?” Evie asked, annoyance thick in her tone. “We came all this way and for what?”

“Jenos said to come here.” Buck reminded in defense. “He wouldn’t lie to us.”

Evie turned around on her heels, “Well he’s not here, now is he?”

“He told us to wait,” Sha Lin chimed in, “We can’t expect him to arrive immediately.”

“I thought he said to wait until all is said and done?” Ying corrected innocently.

“He did.” Valera confirmed before Buck could. The two shared a glance before said ex-soldier walked up to stand beside her. “So, we will wait as he said.”

Tyra walked past Evie, “Get comfortable girl.”

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders in defeat, “Why not? It’s better than walking all day anyway.” She proceeded to plop down on her butt.

“That’s the spirit.” Tyra praised sarcastically.

Sha Lin took a seat next to her, testing his shoulder after doing so. Ying came to his side and knelt down, her gentle hands resting on his arm.

“How is your shoulder doing?” she asked.

“It’s fine now, thanks to you.” He gave her a look that made her turn her head in embarrassment of a blush.

Buck smiled at his friends and turned from when Valera whispered from his side, “Jenos spoke as if something was going to happen.” She paraphrased more as a confirmation than a question. Buck nodded in agreement.

The wind picked up and she crossed her arms over her chest, gazing out across the valley, “So what are waiting for?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say.” Buck replied regrettably.

“I’m not asking because of doubt, I’m ask because… I’m afraid. I _know_ Karne and it scares me to see him getting involved. I knew it would be inevitable, but I hoped we’d have more time.” She looked over at him now. “I want him out of there as much as you do, Buck, and I want to have the utmost faith in him…”

“But…?”

She sighed, “We can’t wait here long. If he doesn’t show by tomorrow, I want you to try and contact him again. Find out where he’s at so we can end this game of hide and seek.”

Buck wanted to argue, to tell her otherwise, but he knew she was right. They couldn’t keep holding out like this. They needed to act…

_Have faith. Valera is a good leader; her heart is in the right place. But you need to be patience just a little while longer._

He knew she was right, but he also knew so too was Jenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] Because we don’t have much info on the other gods of the realm I had to incorporate random ones to fill in the gap. Some of the ones listed we already know are canon, but the rest are poop. Just pointing that out.  
> Also, I am pretty sure now there will be a total of three chapters, but just in case--because it's me--I will keep it as a question mark. But it's probably three.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment at your leisure.


	3. Until Then Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenos studied his face, silence befalling between them once again. “Why do you persist when you already know it is fruitless?”  
> “In case you have forgotten, we are at war and House Aico never surrenders,” Khan growled back, clenching his fists. “Lian gave me a task and I will see it through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Khan circled the celestial containment field, anxiously tapping the crystal on his gauntlet as he went. Something was interfering with the magic to contact Lian and he quickly grew frustrated with the inconvenience.

“Why isn’t it working?” He grumbled before looking up at Jenos. “It’s because of you isn’t it?” He moved to stand in front of him, weapon drawn and pointed at his head. “It’s _always_ because of you.” He growled out.

His mages accompanied him next to Jenos, their minds working hard for solutions after hearing the message the celestial being had for their Primus. And much to their dismay, there was little they could do. Though some of them were more ecstatic over how Jenos worked, they kept to what was important and duty and honor came before personal inquiries.

“Sir,” one of the mages finally spoke, drawing Khan’s attention from his becoming nemesis, “What if this is all just a ploy? To let our guard down so that he may find a way out. You said he was running about in his astral projection, right? What if he was doing that to map his escape route?”

“A clever thought,” Khan replied in all honesty, moving his focus from his prisoner for but a second.

“But as much as I would love to believe that, Jenos doesn’t do deception. He’s honest and straightforward, what he says is the truth.” It was strange how he knew that. The connection Jenos had made with his subconscious—now on two occasions—evidently transferred this knowledge to him. Khan had been inside Jenos’ mind and Jenos inside his. Their understanding of each other was without question.

“Don’t believe for a second he _isn’t_ trying to escape, though.” He continued, turning back to face him, “He’s just desperate now.” He knew that wasn’t true, but his pride got the better of him. He found that out quite quickly; Jenos brought out the worst of him.

Khan looked down at his gauntlet again, testing the crystal for any improvement. With none made known, he gritted his teeth and turned back to his soldiers.

“We must send a message of warning to Princess Lian. Soldiers, which of you know the land the best? I need my fastest out there.”

Four of them stepped forward in response.

“I need only one.” They silently collaborated with looks and nods before settling with one. The rest stepped back into position against the wall.

“Sir!” the soldier announced with a salute.

Khan looked down at him, “Deliver this message to Princess Lian. Let no one stop you; not the weather nor the Paladins.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Tell her Jenos threatens our land and all of House Aico. Tell her I, Khan, the Primus of House Aico, her loyal bodyguard and most trusted advisor to the Ruby Throne, have been shown this devastation and urge immediate action to prevent critical loss.”

“Yes, sir. I will deliver this message or die with it in secret, sir.”

“Make haste then.”

* * *

 

“We need to get over there, now,” Karne said as he placed both hands down on the table to lean over the progress reports laid out in front of him. One in particular that grabbed his attention time and time again was Khan’s fourteenth log entry, but his eyes were on Lian now.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Lian replied with as much impatience as he. She paced back and forth on the other side, her hands cupped together behind her back. The room was empty save for the two of them; an echo bouncing around with each argument.

“The window of opportunity is closing, Lian. The celestial containment field, though advanced in its design, is not enough.”

“What do you think the inhibitor collar is for?” She countered with attitude.

“The inhibitor collar will only work on his body, not his spirit. He became one with the cosmos; he draws his power from the stars and with him dead, his spirit has already returned to them.” Lian rolled her eyes, but Karne ignored her childish mannerisms. “We need to get down there to install the soul crystals.”

“And have the Paladins follow us? Ha! I’m not moving until my scouts return with proper news.” She stopped in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

“That could take days.” He reminded her, “We don’t have that kind of time.”

“You said that three days ago and Jenos is still unconscious and locked up. Don’t act like I’m a fool, Karne. I know how to play the game. You rush this and we lose everything.”

Karne sighed, “I don’t doubt your skill or your armies,” he tried to reason, “but your understanding in this is lacking. Jenos is not to be taken lightly; you can’t underestimate his power.”

“You sound like one of his monks.” Lian criticized with a chuckle.

“A wisdom, I guess, I share along with them.” He replied confidently. “Wisdom and the ability to know great power when I see it.”

She too now placed her hands on the table, “I know full well of the power he’s capable of. Why do you think I took immediate action upon his return?”

“And how did that turn out for you, hmm?”

This irritated her to no end, but as one of high nobility learns quickly, she merely grinned. “Where is he now, Karne? He isn’t your prisoner?”

A knock on the door announced the presence of one of her guards on the other side, but the two of them remained to stare at each other across the table.

“We don’t need to argue like this, Lian. We can be civil with each other, can’t we?”

She bit her tongue and gave him another misleading smirk, “I couldn’t agree more, Magister Karne. My humble apologies.”

“Likewise.”

She sighed in standing straight again, “Enter!” She called out. With her order, the guard entered the room and saluted the two in respect.

“My Princess, Grand Magister, the scouts have returned.”

“Finally.” She whispered in annoyance as she took her leave along with the guard. Khan stared at nothing in particular as he watched her go out of the corner of his eye. And when the door closed, he peered down at the papers again, moving some aside to reveal Khan’s fourteenth log entry. His gaze turned to the doors one last time before he folded the parchment and secured it within his inner coat pocket.

Lian followed her guard out to the throne room where her Ruby Throne sat watching over the rambling crowd. Knelt down on the steps was one of her scouts waiting patiently for his Scion to arrive.

She approached him with curiosity, “What is your report?”

He returned to his feet, “Your Highness, the Paladins have retreated beyond our borders. We haven’t seen any signs of them since yesterday.”

“A retreat? A tactful decision—finally. But I don’t trust it. We will remain here for a while longer, this could very well just be a ploy to—”

“Princess Lian!” another soldier shouted out as he rushed in. Some of the guards tried to stop him, his actions an upfront to the royal throne. The ramblings of the court died immediately as all eyes turned to the man in question.

“How dare you.” She reprimanded, “We are in discussion of important matters here.”

He still fought against his comrade’s arms, “My humble apologies, my Princess, but please, I have an urgent message for you!” Lian was about to go off at him again but what he said next stopped her dead in her tracks.

“I have a message from the Primus of House Aico. It is about the Ascended.”

* * *

 

The chamber was as quiet as ever, save for the rhythmical tapping of the mages at the console and the low hum of the crystals. Khan had returned to his study to try and contact Lian outside Jenos’ presence, leaving his guards on high alert for any change from their prisoner.

The mages at the console stood in the silence with crossed arms and slanted frowns. A few of them took their job seriously and kept monitoring Jenos while others played with their magical spells in a game of tic tac toe. One had his elbow down on the console, his head rested within his palm as he tried to stay awake.

The magical spell in front of him that received wave lengths of Jenos’ heartbeat was still and unmoving. A thin line across the soft glow. That is until a sudden jolt appeared.

Lazy eyes lifted up just in time to see this change, his heart skipping a beat into attention as he straightened up to check the reading again. A thin line as before, but then another—albeit short—jolt of life.

His eyes widened, “Hey—Hey!” He called out to the rest of his comrades. “I’m getting a heartbeat.”

* * *

 

Valera stood right at the edge of the cliff, her arms still crossed over her chest as she waited. Her paladins rested on the ground behind her with Buck having joined them some time ago.

The wind picked up and blew her hair outward past her face, but she didn’t reach a hand up to remove it from her sight. It continued to blow, gaining strength until suddenly it just stopped. Completely.

Valera turned around with a quizzical look, one she shared with Tyra as the two of them grew worried about their surroundings. Along with the wind, the birds ceased in their chirping and so did the crickets and frogs. The forest was silent.

* * *

 

“The Ascended?” Lian repeated. Karne poked his head out from behind the back hall just in time to hear the news.

Lian made her way down the stairs and toward her messenger, “What is wrong, is he still under captivity? Tell me now!”

Just as she neared him, a reverberating boom sounded in the sky causing all heads to lift up in question. Gasps and a few shrieks of sudden fright came from the court, but Lian ignored it all and, as did her soldiers and Karne, went outside to investigate.

* * *

 

The mages studied the signs closely, the heartbeat gaining speed and strength steadily. One of them left the console to approach Jenos, the room now fully alert to the situation. She watched as the celestial patterns on his clothes began to illuminate again. His cape suddenly fluttered to life along with his hair as his cosmic aura returned to him. His body remained still, however, but as the mage gazed up at the mask, she watched as a light began to shine through the once darkened eyeholes.

* * *

 

A bright light illuminated the sky above their heads and Valera and her team jerked up. A meteor was falling down through the atmosphere, but it burned up too quickly to reach the ground.

The paladins stood to walk over next to Valera.

“Whoa,” Evie said, “Was that a shooting star?”

“Hey, there’s another one!” Ying announced as she pointed out at the horizon. As she claimed, another meteor trekked across the sky before burning up as well. But as they continued to watch, more and more of these ‘shooting stars’ appeared. And as more appeared, they got bigger and brighter. Their amazement turned into dread.

* * *

 

Slowly, Jenos’ head lifted up. The mage in front of him gasped and quickly retreated back to the others.

“He’s awake!”

“Someone, notify the Primus!” One at the console barked. Two of the guards closest to the door left to do just that.

The aura around Jenos started to grow, the crystals of the inhibitor collar fighting with his power. They noticed this and watched as the energy within the containment field began to rise to dangerous levels.

* * *

 

More asteroids began to make their descent onto the Realm, acting as only pilot fish to the looming threat on its way.

Reaching the upper most atmosphere now was a large meteor. It burned quickly in its descent but remained intact. Pieces broke off from the pressure and heat, a billow of smoke leaving a trail. It curved in its fall, its plotted trajectory headed straight for House Aico.

Lian and her guardsmen and nobles went out to peer up at the sky. Karne stood beside Lian sharing the same expression she had at the front row seat of the oncoming disaster.

The sky was littered with balls of fire ranging in size and as one of them crashed into the stairs near them, the soldiers began to move.

“Um, your highness, I really do think we should get to cover.” One of her guards urged as he gently grabbed her arm and pressed her along back inside.

“Holy…” Karne whispered under his breath before he too ran to follow.

* * *

 

The paladins watched with fearful looks as streaks of smoke littered the sky, each new streak getting bigger and bigger as the size of the newest meteors grew.

One of the larger ones exploded in the atmosphere setting off a shock wave across the valley. The wind picked up speed as it traveled outward, hitting the paladins with great force to where they had to stop themselves from falling over.

Valera shielded her eyes from the dirt flying into her face and when the wave passed over them, she gazed up into the sky once more. What she saw nearly made her gasp.

From behind them, traveling overhead, was the largest meteor she had ever seen. Possibly the size of one of their cathedrals, its was a ball of fire roaring across the sky too bright to see. And as it burned, it got brighter and brighter. Becoming like a second sun, they covered their eyes from its blinding light.

* * *

 

People screamed and shielded their heads as they ran, burning cold rocks falling down upon them as they sought shelter. A fire pierced through the town eating up everything in its wake. It reached the steps of the Ruby Throne and tore through its tapestry like a hungry dog. The banners burned in a fiery haze as distant screams filled the choking air.

The horses fought with the soldiers, whinnying in fear before they charged out of their owner’s hands and ran for safety. Some of the men called to them, but to no avail, their instinct was greater. Burning debris from the houses around them fell onto their path and the men quickly ran to seek shelter inside a nearby cellar. Shouts of order to do the same were sent to the fearful nobles around them. But in all of their effort, it was much too late.

* * *

 

The crystals on the inhibitor began to crack from the pressure as Jenos ceased to let up. One by one they died and the field around him sizzled from the growing cosmic power.

“It’s going to collapse!” From this warning, all the guards lining the walls of the chamber pointed their spears at Jenos. The metal support beams around the field began to creak in protest as they were pulled inward. Stars began orbiting Jenos clockwise, their light steadily growing to obscure his figure.

One of the mages made a mad dash for the door just as her companions shouted for her to come back. She did not listen.

* * *

 

A piercing sound echoed throughout the land; a sonic boom exploding in the atmosphere as the final meteor met with the ground. Another shock wave traveled outward, throwing trees nearly sideways with a short wave of fire destroying everything in its wake.

The Paladins covered their ears as the sonic blast reached them; Ying’s mirror shattering on impact. The ball of burning rock crashed into the Ruby Throne with a deafening bang; the explosion leveling the area and then some with a large mushroom cloud rising up in its wake.

* * *

 

The field keeping him constrained weakened and failed, allowing Jenos to move about as he pleased. With his hands now free, he worked with skill and grace as he channeled the force around him. Energy turned into a vacuum as an orb of darkness formed behind him. Although tiny in its size, its force was unparalleled as it began sucking everything in.

The support beams gave in and crumbled into the void; the guard’s weapons being yanked from their hands, soon followed by their owners themselves, as everything within the room was swallowed by the black hole. The darkness grew as it ate the matter presented to it, a hollow roar filling the room before suddenly a burst of energy expanded out and its rotation gained speed. Darkness gave way to a multitude of stars and with a quick motion, Jenos threw his arms out. The black hole’s outer shell exploded, destroying all matter within its radius with a shock wave traveling out.

The initial blast shook the entire facility, alerting Khan to the situation at hand. He steadied himself on the shaking ground, hearing the walls quack and the crystal-powered lights dangle to and from above his head. The shock wave hit him hard, unexpectedly so as he was thrown onto his back. But as soon as it all started, it stopped and Khan returned to his feet in no time flat.

He ran down the hallways as quickly as he could, ordering his men and women to evacuate the facility as he met them. One of the mages, the priestess who he worked with closely before, was running his way. She was drenched in sweat from her exhaustion with fear covering her face. And as she warned Khan not to go to the chamber, Khan brushed her aside with an order to continue to safety. She didn’t argue and let him go.

Getting closer to it now, Khan started to experience a lack of gravity as his foot falls came shorter with each stride reaching further. This was an all too familiar experience, one he had felt from the vision Jenos bestowed upon him days ago. His heart began to race from the memory, but he pushed onward. All signs led to Jenos’ escape and he would rather die than let that happen.

Upon rounding a corner, however, he was met with the unexplainable as the floor beneath him disappeared into a sheer drop and he found himself floating out among the rubble sprawled within the air. What once was a part of the facility leading to the chamber was now just a gaping hole of the aftermath of Jenos’ might. Floating debris littered the chamber acting as an asteroid field in a slow orbit around the center of it all.

Khan was pulled toward it: a black hole with orbiting stars surrounded by a blue energy field. And levitating safely before it was Jenos.

Within his palm rested the scorpion constellation as he pulled Khan towards him. He was navigated pass a multitude of floating rocks and the closer he got to Jenos, the clearer it became until nothing sat between them.

Khan was levitated face to face with him, a thick silence falling around them despite the background noise of his celestial power. He swiftly overcame his shock to return to a more useful state of mind; clenching his teeth in a desire to spout threats, but ultimately remained silent.

“Did you honestly think you could keep me here?” Jenos said, breaking the silence. He waited for Khan to reply, but to his surprise, he did not. He tilted his head ever so slightly, “Are you speechless or are you weighing your words?”

“Let my soldiers go.” Khan finally spoke, a surprising request from the general with only the single goal to take him out.

“I already offered you that chance and you denied it.” He reminded, quite irritated at that. “What’s done is done, there is no turning back.”

“Then I’ll kill you for this. Over and over again! In every way possible!”

Jenos studied his face, silence befalling between them once again. “Why do you persist when you already know it is fruitless?”

“In case you have forgotten, we are at war and House Aico never surrenders,” He growled back, clenching his fists. “Lian gave me a task and I will see it through.”

“And get yourself killed?” Jenos questioned, “Caring for yourself is not selfish, Khan. Laying down your life for others is honorable, but your _heart_ , your Princess’ desires are _wrong_. Peace is not gained through complete dominance. Just like the stars and the void, they dance in balance.”

“Don’t preach to me! Save it for some poor sap who would actually care!”

“I am offering you a chance!”

“And I refuse! I do not compromise with the enemy!”

“Then you will see yourself destroyed,” Jenos warned him empathetically.

“So be it. But you should know this by now, Jenos. I do not lay down in defeat and I don’t take no for an answer. You are no **exception**!”

Khan shouted and activated his crystals to nullify Jenos’ magic; effectively releasing himself from his void grip. Jenos was taken back by the sudden retaliation and as Khan fell back to the ground, his gun was fired five times. He was able to avoid three of the crystal shots, but one grazed his right arm and another dug deep into the left side of his stomach. A pained grunt escaped him and he moved to distance himself from his foe.

Khan landed hard onto the ground, his arms out to aid in support. With his gun still in hand, he aimed to fire at his target again but this time Jenos was prepared. The shots were vaporized by an arc of cosmic energy and when it got too close, Khan roll dodged to safety.

With the few precious seconds he had, he quickly analyzed his opponent. Jenos kept his right hand over his wound with the left free to fight. Around his neck remained the inhibitor, but the crystals bound within were dead; useless.

Khan took aim and fired at him again. Jenos moved to avoid his shots and flew behind the dormant black hole for cover. With enough attention to spare, he used his telekinesis to throw some of the debris out of orbit and crash down around Khan. Said Aico general evaded them as best he could in trying to make his way around the dark sphere. Jenos kept himself hidden, juking his opponent in every attempt he made to regain sights of him. A large boulder nearly landed on top of him, but Khan used his thrusters to jump out of the way.

With the falling debris becoming a quick issue, Khan resorted to distancing himself to come up with a better strategy. Jenos was wounded which meant the strength of his power was weakened. And if the past month had taught Khan anything, the only way to recapture him would be to kill him or wound him to a degree where he was powerless. Now that killing him was more than out of the question, hurting him enough to overpower him was still practical. And with two shots already in, he very well might be able to bring him down.

An idea instantly popped into his head and he glanced down at his gauntlet to make sure of his plot. With a plan set, he bolted into action, firing upon the black hole as he continued running around it.

Jenos narrowed his eyes at this repetition as the cosmic energy simply swallowed his shots. Using the stars to see Khan through the objects obstructing his view, he calculated his movement speed and predicted his actions to send more fragments of the former chamber into his path. Unbeknownst to him, Khan allowed himself to get hit as he attempted to fake his play. And when it seemed Khan was about to collapse, Jenos used the opportunity to throw Khan onto his back using his gravitational power. He left his cover to confront his foe.

Though his armor was still reliable in keeping him relatively safe from the cosmic waves, Khan still groaned from the force throwing him across the floor. His armor sported nicks and dents, some of his jets on his back malfunctioning with one completely dead. He panted as he pulled up his weapon to fire, but Jenos merely swiped it away with telekinesis.

“Stop fighting Khan,” Jenos exclaimed as he floated before his opponent, his hand still putting pressure on his stomach.

“No!” He gave one final shout before Jenos void gripped him off his feet. The cold vacuum of space slowly became painful and Khan grunted against the stress squeezing his midsection.

“Give up now, and I will spare you.” Jenos offered a final time as he brought his enemy closer. They were now nearly face to face and Khan seemed to be contemplating his offer until he spoke again.

“You know,” He wheezed as he freed his left gauntlet from his side, “I don’t give up.” He snarled, “And in case you hadn’t realized, you really shouldn’t have told me about those contingency plans.” He said right before grabbing a hold of the collar around Jenos’ neck and activated his crystal. Electricity burst forth from the connection and wracked through the god’s body with an unyielding force.

Jenos screamed from the pain, his corporeal form rigid from the surges as hundreds of thousands of volts channeled throughout his body. His screams were like music to Khan’s ears and he reveled in the sight of his victory.

The flow was interrupted, however, by Jenos’ void grip canceling and dispersing the two opposite ways. Khan landed hard on the ground, but not as hard as Jenos as his barely conscious form landed with a loud thud. He lay there limp and unable to move as his body struggled to remain alive.

“I was saving that for just this occasion.” Khan taunted as he got up. He smirked as he walked over to claim his prize, but unbeknownst to him, the blue energy field around the black hole was diminishing. Without Jenos’ focus, the safety barrier fell.

The loud echoing boom nearly gave Khan a heart attack was the black hole roared to life and began swallowing the debris orbiting it in the room. He felt his body getting pulled in, his feet sliding across the ground before he fell to grab a hold of the tough floor. It took all of his strength to reach out to the next tier further away as he tried to climb away from the darkness determined to eat him whole.

His armor creaked in protest and Khan was given no choice but to release his pauldrons to decrease the weight he had to hold. He turned around to watch as they got sucked into oblivion and he dug his boots further into the ground to prevent such a fate. It was here that he noticed Jenos’ form, having no resistance against the pull, was beginning to get sucked in.

His body rolled across the ground before lifting off toward the void. Khan cried out in objection as he raised his gauntlet and activated his crystal. Without Jenos conscious, the magic that had nullified it earlier was gone and he used his crystal magic to latch onto his body.

“Your mine!” He shouted as the magic connected and began reeling his prize in. In finally retrieving him, he kept his magic up to hold him in place as he started to climb to safety with his free hand.

The black hole roared in anger and suddenly started to move towards Khan. The force became stronger and soon he found it impossible to try and grab onto anything else than what he currently had. With only one hand, he couldn’t move, and with the black hole getting closer, his grip was slipping.

Panic rose in his gut as memories of his dream flooded his mind. It was pulling him in and he had no way of stopping it, not with one hand. If he released Jenos, then maybe he could keep himself in place and climb to safety. But he had just recaptured him and letting him go was not within his character. As he promised before, he would rather die…

His mind went back and forth on the choice, the alien sound of the vacuum looming closer and closer with its pull getting stronger and stronger. He nearly fell into its grasp before his hand found another support to grab onto and it was then that Khan made up his mind.

In anger, he screamed as he freed Jenos from his clutches. He watched as his body was pulled toward the dark void. The stars still orbiting the force swiftly rushing out to envelop him in a ball of light. That light was then sucked into the vacuum where it disappeared behind the thick cloud of darkness.

The black hole began to falter, an irregular ring sounding as it became unstable. Its core was no longer strong enough to keep the balance and it collapsed in on itself before exploding into a radiant light.

The force of the shock wave threw Khan clear to the other side of the chamber, his body slamming hard into the wall before falling down and getting covered in other debris. He stayed there until the noises stopped, only then did he dare to lift himself up and remove the rubble from his back.

Failure was the first thing he felt amidst the aftermath and he remained there with his head hanging low as he steadied his breaths and rested his aching muscles. He sat alone with his hatred returning to him and an animalistic roar echoed off of the walls as he released his frustration.

* * *

 

Out in the uppermost atmosphere of the planet floated the ball of light containing Jenos’ unconscious body. It pulsed with his heartbeat as the gravitational pull of the planet began to bring him in. It adjusted course accordingly so as to crash land at a predestined spot.

* * *

 

“What the heck was that?” Evie exclaimed as the skies settled and the horizon burned.

“That was House Aico getting completely destroyed,” Tyra answered after staring out over the cliff and brushing off the dirt that got stuck in her hair.

“Indeed it was,” Valera confirmed.

“My mirror broke.” Ying informed them sadly. Sha Lin twisted around to comfort her.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can repair it.”

Valera broke her gaze from the horizon and focused on Buck, “Buck, when did Jenos say he’d return?”

The man in question shook his head, “He didn’t, he just said he would.”

Just then, a light revealed itself from behind a patch of clouds. In its fall, a whispery whistle echoed out as a trail of stardust was left behind in its path. It was heading for them.

“Ah, another one!” Evie jumped to shield herself, but Buck hastily corrected her statement.

“Wait, no! I recognize that light, that’s Jenos!”

The ball of light plummeted into the forest below them and the Paladins cringed from the hollow sound it made upon impact.

“Oh, that looked like it hurt.” Sha Lin commented.

Swiftly, they rushed into action, “Evie go!” Valera ordered just as Evie jumped on to her ice staff and flew out over the cliff side. “The rest of you, to the horses, quickly!”

Evie landed near the crash site with grace and followed the glowing light through the trees until she found it small crater. In the center was the ball of light, still pulsing to the rhythmic pattern of Jenos’ heartbeat. And when she got close to it with wide, curious eyes, it dissipated to reveal his unconscious form lying on his side.

She couldn’t tell if he was alive or not, but upon seeing the wounds on him and the strange collar around her neck, she could only guess of the torture he went through. Kneeling down, she grabbed his arms and began pulling him up out of the crater. She was nearly successful when the rest of her comrades arrived.

“Careful,” Valera said as she slid off her saddle to help. “He looks badly injured.” Sha Lin, Buck and her each leaned down to help pick him up as Evie retrieved her staff.

“Buck, we’ll use your horse,” Valera instructed as she motioned for him to hope up.

Ying gazed about with a worried look, “Hurry friends. There may be someone around.”

“Who would be around, everyone’s _dead_.” Evie pointed out bluntly.

“We don’t know that, though.” Ying countered defensively.

“She’s right. Better safe than sorry.” Valera settled the debated as she and the rest of them returned upon their saddles. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

A large magnifying glass was positioned over Jenos’ neck as one big, beady eye stared through it. Barik sat on a wheelchair as he brought over his desk of supplies to further examine the collar around the Ascended’s neck.

Jenos was lying on a bed in a room of the inn within the town where the Paladins made one of their home bases. Buck and Valera were at the bedside ready to help if needed whereas Pip was just entering the room with a bottle of his latest healing potion. He closed the door with his foot and strolled over to the other side of the bed where Buck stood.

His head slowly rose up to peek over the blankets at Jenos’ form. His eyes flickered to and fro between the god and his cape before a slow, cautious hand began reaching for the said cape.

Valera took note of this, “Pip, do not touch his cape.” She warned him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

“Oh, come on! It’s not like he’s going to know.”

“He doesn’t want you touching his cape, so don’t touch his cape. End of story.”

Pip moaned, “Fine.” He set the bottle in Buck’s hands as he passed by. “Here’s your healing potion big guy.”

“Thanks.” Buck returned as he watched his Vulpin friend leave the room.

“This is some device, I’ll tell you that,” Barik informed them.

“What is it Barik?” his leader asked.

“An inhibitor, or at least it was one. It’s completely pickled now; all of the crystals are done for.” He explained as he moved his magnifying glass to the side and sifted through his tools to find the right one. “Let me just get it off of ‘em here.”

Valera shifted her attention to Buck who was melancholy in applying the potion to Jenos’ wounds.

“You’re awfully quiet, Buck. Something wrong?” The question was a bit rhetorical.

He stopped in his actions to glance over at the inhibitor.

“Jenos never answered me when I asked if they hurt him.” He explained softly and she waited for him to continue. “Now I know why.”

“Don’t worry, laddie.” Barik chimed in, “The gods are a tough bunch. I little torture is nothing to them. At least, that’s what I have been told.”

Valera shrugged her shoulders, “It’s the common consensus.” Despite it, Buck looked away to continue his task, his face unchanged. “Don’t be ashamed for caring. Your devotion to him is more than admirable. But,” she said with a good thought to her words, “I really don’t think Jenos would want you to take it personally.”

He finally sighed, “I know.”

The inhibitor creaked from the force being applied to it and through all of Barik’s effort, it finally broke open.

“There we go!” Barik said as he gently removed the device from around the celestial god’s neck. “I’ll just go and examine this little trinket further in my garage. Holler if you need anything else.”

“Will do Barik.” Valera thanked him in watching him leave. When the red-haired dwarf opened the door nearly all of the members of their group rushed away from the doorway.

“What the heck are ye all doing scrambled together at the door?! There’s nothing to hear!” He complained as he closed the thing. Valera shook her head before returning her attention to their sleeping friend.

“Come on, Buck. Let’s give him some space.” She said as she rested a hand on his large arm. Buck nodded and stood to exit the room with her, only glancing back once before he closed the door behind him.

He leaned against it as Valera returned to their restless friends to begin preparations for their next move. Their voices were too jumbled together for Buck to bother trying to separate them; his mind too preoccupied with other matters to care. It all became background noise as he tried to find peace from the recent events.

In his detached state of mind, he suddenly sensed a change in the room he was guarding. His eyebrows furrowed in question and he turned around to open the door. The room was as they left it, save for one important detail. The bed was empty.

“Jenos?” he whispered to himself before looking to the window.

Jenos was floating on the grassy hill just outside and Buck left the inn to jog up to him. He slowed to a relaxed pace when he reached him and offered him a greeting as Jenos smiled at his arrival.

“Sit down.” Jenos gestured to the grass beside him and Buck took his offer happily, sitting with his legs crossed as Jenos’ was.

“What’cha doing?” He asked.

“Just enjoying the sun. I haven’t seen it in weeks.” He replied nonchalantly. Buck didn’t respond to that and Jenos turned his head to look at him.

“I’m going to be meditating here for a little while. Do you care to join me?”

The sun made his figure glow as the colors of his robes were highlighted in the rays and his silvery blue hair more vibrant than usual. Despite what happened, it would seem none of it affected him and Buck knew it to be true. And for that, he decided to let it go too.

He smiled in return, “Yeah, I’d love to join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite a perfectionist with this last chapter, but I still think it's not as good as it could be. But I really wanted to move it along as I have another story brewing and ready to be posted soon and it is the sequel to this one, so, yeah.
> 
> It took a little longer this time around because I had my wedding and then my honeymoon, so I wasn't worried about it until now. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be seeing you again with the next story of the series.  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment at your leisure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment as they really help inspire me to continue with my ideas ^.^  
> As an added note, I've changed the number of chapters for this story. It'll end when it's all said and done. Thanks again for stopping bye!


End file.
